


Christmas Love (A Clack Fanfic)

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: It's Christmas time in Nibelheim, and it was snowing one night.Cloud and Zack stay at the Nibelheim Inn for the night.But the pair's first Christmas with each other will never be forgotten.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Love (A Clack Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the Christmas mood earlier today.  
> So I winded up doing a little Christmas fic. ;v;
> 
> I'm aware this is hella short, but I'm a bit rusty still. ^^;  
> I hope y'all like this tho.

It was a snowy, calm night in Nibelheim.  
The snow was slowly falling in front of the Nibelheim Inn that Zack and Cloud were in.  
It was also that time of the year, and the Inn had Christmas lights shining, and Christmas music was playing in the room the duo were spending the night in.  
  
Cloud was sitting on the bed, humming along to a song that was playing on a little radio that was in the room.  
Zack then walked in with two cups of hot chocolate.  
One for himself, and one for Cloud.  
“Thanks, Zack.” Cloud says, blushing a bit while smiling.  
Zack smiled and sat next to Cloud on the bed.  
  
After the duo finished their cups of hot cocoa, Zack grabbed the cups and put them on a little nightstand that sat next to the bed.  
Zack then took Cloud’s hand and walked towards the door.  
They then both noticed the mistletoe that was hanging above them.  
  
Cloud and Zack blushed and looked away from each other.  
“Just this once..” Cloud thought to himself, “Just get it over with..”  
He then grabbed Zack’s hand, making Zack look at him, with a blush on his face.  
Cloud then stood on his tip toes and kissed Zack’s nose and forehead, making Zack blush even more.  
“C-Cloud…”  
  
Cloud looked away, with a deep red blush on his face.  
“I-I’m sorry, Zack..” Cloud said, “I just-“  
  
Zack then pulled Cloud into a soft, gentle kiss.  
This made Cloud melt into the kiss, and wrap his arms around Zack.  
  
Cloud and Zack kept this up until they pulled away from the kiss, with a blush on their faces.  
“Zack…?” Cloud said, grabbing his hand and holding it.  
“Y-Yes, Cloud..?” He responded, gently squeezing the blonde’s hand.  
Cloud then started to shiver a bit.  
“I-I’m cold, Zack..” Cloud says, “Maybe you can… warm me up… my love?”  
Zack’s eyes widened, and he smiled, grabbing Cloud’s hand.  
“Of course, my love.” He said, walking towards a fireplace that was outside the room they were staying in.  
  
Zack then sat down and patted the floor, allowing Cloud to sit next to him.  
The blonde boy sat next to Zack, and then let Zack wrap a blanket around him and Zack.  
“Thank you, Zack..” Cloud said, laying his head on his shoulder.  
“You’re welcome, my sweet Cloud.” Zack said, kissing his forehead.  
Cloud smiled and blushed.  
  
An hour passed by, and Zack heard Cloud snore.  
He smiled and gently picked up Cloud, attempting to keep the blanket wrapped around the blonde.  
  
When he got back into the bedroom, he sat Cloud down on the bed, and turned off the lamp on the nightstand that the cups were on.  
Zack then decided to lay down next to Cloud, but gently pulled him close.  
  
Zack kissed Cloud’s forehead again, and wrapped another blanket around himself and Cloud.  
“Good night, my lovely Cloud.” Zack murmured, falling asleep a few seconds afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm aware this is hella short.  
> I'm trying to write more.  
> And I'm still kinda rusty. ^^;  
> I hope y'all liked this tho!! <3


End file.
